As the operating speeds and performance requirements of computers increase, the amount of memory required for computers also increases. Along with a desire to increase memory capacity, consumers also desire computers with reduced size and reduced cost. Consequently, there is an increasing demand for high density, reduced size, and low cost memory devices.
To meet this increasing demand, new technologies with finer design rules have been adopted in order to produce higher density and smaller size memory devices. However, investing in new technologies is labor intensive, expensive, and risky. Further, it may be impractical to obtain higher memory density by simply multiplying the chip size using the same technology node. Accordingly, alternative techniques producing high-density memory are desired, particularly ones that can utilize older, less expensive memory chip technology without requiring redesign of existing computer platforms.